


Possession

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dark, Established Relationship, F/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dream ... or a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Nick was dreaming, but he wasn't sure if it was a fantasy or a nightmare. Helen had been gone for seven years now and he'd finally, reluctantly, declared her dead. His marriage was over and he was free to move on and he knew where he'd be moving to. Stephen had made it clear for years that all he was waiting for was Nick to say the word. Even before the coroner had made his ruling and Nick's marriage had ended he'd thought about it, but something had held him back. He knew what it was – Helen. It wasn't the fact they were still legally married, even though he knew that everyone thought it was. A thought he encouraged by not removing his ring. It was Helen herself – she'd been everything to him and, even when they were fighting, she'd been the centre of his world. He wasn't even sure now if it had ever been love or just obsession. Helen was his weakness and now that she was gone she was his guilty secret. He had to know – had she just left him or had something terrible happened to her? Something so terrible that no clue, no scrap of clothing or drop of blood had been left to show that she'd even existed.

He stirred and moaned in his sleep. He'd done everything he could for her, but he'd had his own life as well, his work, his students, and he couldn't just drop it all and run whenever she called and she'd resented that so much. She said he neglected her, that she was lonely, and he wondered if maybe this was his punishment for making her feel like that. Loneliness was a good way to describe the last seven years. Even with other people around, even with Stephen, he felt lonely. It wasn't so much that he wanted her back. After seven years their marriage was over in more ways than just the legal one and it hadn't exactly been perfect before she'd vanished, but he needed answers. He had to know what had happened to her, if she'd suffered, if there had been anything he could have, should have, done to protect her. His need for answers filled the space that had once been filled by Helen and there wasn't room for anything else in there with him.

Stephen had waited, patiently, for him to be ready and now Nick wondered if he ever would be, if he could ever give him what he deserved. He'd hoped that the final, irrevocable dissolution of his marriage would give him the closure he needed to move on, but she was still here, haunting him.

He knew he was dreaming because Helen was gone and yet here she was. She looked different than the last time he'd seen her, colder, harder, but she still had that smile that he loved, the one he would have done absolutely anything to see.

She ran her hand over his chest, teasingly sliding it lower towards his prick, which was already tenting his pyjama bottoms as it strained towards her. He'd missed this as much as he'd missed Helen herself, maybe more if he was honest. No matter what their problems had been out of the bedroom, she'd always known exactly what to do to him in bed. She'd been the best, the most inventive lover he'd ever had.

He watched as she tugged teasingly on the drawstring of the pyjamas before slowly opening them and sliding her hand inside. He couldn't hold back the groan as she touched him, the first time he'd been touched by anyone else since she'd vanished. She stroked him slowly, confidently, not rushing this. He arched into her grip and reached out, running one hand through her hair. It almost felt too real to be a dream. She ran her nails along his hard length, drawing another strangled moan from him.

When he was hard and aching she leaned down and kissed him. He sighed and slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring, savouring the flavour that said Helen to him. He'd loved this when they first met, he could have kissed her for hours at a time. He felt her shifting and when she broke the kiss he realised she was straddling him, his prick only inches from her wet warmth.

He moaned again. "God, Helen, please!"

She smiled again and slowly sank down onto him, throwing her head back as he filled her. His hands went to her hips as he felt her enveloping him. He groaned and arched up, pushing even deeper into her welcoming body. He slid his hands up over her muscled stomach and cupped her breasts, squeezing then gently as she started to ride him. He'd missed this so much.

It couldn't last long, they were both too hungry, to desperate to draw it out. With a shudder she squeezed her muscles around him, wringing his climax from him and then leaning down to kiss him again. He stroked her back, trying to hold her where she was as the familiar post-coital languor flowed along his muscles.

As he drifted, almost but not quite asleep, he felt her kiss his cheek gently and tuck him in under the duvet. It was odd, this feeling of falling asleep when he knew he already was, that he was dreaming, but he was too tired to worry about it now. He snuggled into the pillow, snuffling gently, finally succumbing to sleep.

In the doorway, silhouetted against the light that he always left on in the hallway, Helen stood, smiling to herself. She squeezed her legs together, remembering the feeling of him filling her as she rode him. Yes, this had definitely been worth coming back for. She blew him a kiss as she closed the door behind her.

"Just remember," she whispered, too softly to wake him. "You're mine, Nick Cutter, and you always will be."


End file.
